En tu mundo
by Maly-chan
Summary: Akane en la época feudal, como es posible esto, si el pozo no funciona sera que akane tiene poderes espirituales, que tiene que ver akane con la perla de shikon, a caso ella pertenece a la epoca feudal y no a la actual. pasen y lean esta historia.[en actualización]


Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

/-/-/ cambio de escena

 **Capitulo 1: El pozo funciona de nuevo**

-! INUYASHA ¡ABAJO-

-por que lo hiciste-dijo inuyasha desenterrando su cabeza del suelo

-por qué sigues, despreciando mi comida-

-por qué, me pica la lengua-

-ABAJO, llevo ya más de un año viviendo contigo y aun no puedes probar la comida picante, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, ABAJO-

Y empezó a caminar rumbo al árbol sagrado, cuando empezó a recordar como llego a la época feudal, como conoció a inuyasha en el árbol sagrado, por solo pasar un pozo viejo, el pozo hace más de un año que no iba a ese pozo, emprendió camino rumbo al pozo cuando llego ahí recordó todas las veces que iba para tratar de pasar los exámenes para asistir en la preparatoria, todas las enfermedades que inventaba su abuelo para remediar sus faltas, su abuelo, como estaría su mama, Sota, no sabía nada de ellos desde que decidió irse con inuyasha a la época feudal, inevitablemente una lagrima callo de sus ojos al recordar a su familia, la lagrima callo justo en el final del pozo, cuando esto paso del pozo, empezó a resplandecer una luz color lila, kagome por instinto se hizo unos pasos atrás, recordó que cuando ella cruzaba el pozo esa luz siempre era la que la transportaba será que el pozo...volvió a funcionar!

/-/-/

En la época actual minutos antes

-por qué tenemos que estas aquí-

-Ranma es una tradición-le decía Nodoka

-sí pero, es aburrido-volteo a ver a su prometida viendo como miraba un gran árbol-¿qué haces Akane?-

-eeh, nada-

-...-

-no te gusta el lugar Ranma-le dijo viendo como el chico miraba aburrido

-eeh, en realidad sí, es un poco aburrido, hay tradiciones que no comprendo-

-si supongo, como no vinieron tus lindas prometidas todo te parece aburrido-

-eeh, por que siempre sacas ese tema, ya te e dicho que no me importa lo que ellas hagan, de todas formas no me casare con ninguna, odio que mi padre haga cosas que yo no quiero, es obvio que no respetare ninguno de eso compromisos, yo decidiré con quien casarme, no con quien diga mi papa-

-...-Akane al oír esto se siente triste, eso significa que ni siquiera a ella la ve como prometida

-Akane, ¿estás bien?-

-he, si no te preocupes-con lagrimas en los ojos -solo iré, haber si venden algo por aquí - boletándose corriendo rumbo a el templo

-¿qué le pasa?-

-no sé si tú eres idiota o te haces-

-eeh- viendo como Nabiki lo miraba de manera negativa -por que lo dices-

-¿Por qué?, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que dices-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a lo que dijiste de los compromisos-

-eeh, no te entiendo-

-o creo que eres idiota, veras dijiste que no querías ningún compromiso que te impuso tu padre eso incluye a Akane-

-que yo nunca-notando lo que dijo por que su prometida se fue así de repente

-ella, ahora creerá, que enserio si no quieres nada con ella-

-eeh, no yo… bebo de ir hablar con ella-corriendo hacia donde se fue Akane

/en ese mismo momento con Akane/

Ella iba corriendo hasta que llego a un como a un cuarto del templo, viendo un pozo y entro en el cuarto, y llego hasta la orilla del pozo viendo que solo estaba vacío, hasta que recordó por el motivo que llego ahí

-Ranma yo…que pensé, que en verdad me quería-soltando una pequeña lagrima que se fue hasta el fondo del pozo

/la lagrima cayo al mismo tiempo que cayó la lagrima de kagome al recordar a su familia/

En eso el pozo empezó a brillar y ella se que do observando el bello color lila hasta que oyó la vos de Ranma

-!Akane! -Ranma se encontraba en la entrada del pequeño templo, Akane al oírlo trata de voltear pero da un paso en falso y cae al pozo

-! Ranma!-

-! AKANEE!-

Ranma corre hasta llegar a la orilla del pozo viendo con horror como Akane...no se encontraba en el fondo de este...

/-/-/

Kagome se encontraba asombrada como paso eso, el pozo hace más de un año que no funciona, decide asomarse viendo como en él se encontraba un chica de cabello corto azulado

-dios !oye estas bien¡- Akane despierta y ve que se encuentra en el interior del pozo,

c -¿qué paso?-en eso oye como grita alguien si se encuentra bien

-eeh-

-¿estás bien?, ¿puedes subir?-

-lo mejor será subir- al decir esto escala una especie de planta que parece escalera, al llegar a la superficie ve a una joven vestida de sacerdotisa

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-eeh, si-volteando a los lados notando que se encuentra en un bosque, no en el templo

-disculpa ¿sabes dónde estoy?-

-claro, te encuentras en la época feudal-le dijo kagome notando que la ropa que trae la choca era de su época

-pero, ¿cómo llegue aquí?, ¿yo estaba en el templo?, ¿había un pozo? –

-no te preocupes supongo que ahorita tienes muchas dudas, pero lo mejor será ir a la aldea con la anciana Kaede, para que nos diga bien que paso-

\- si-con un poco de desconfianza

-descuida no pasara nada, yo también soy de tu época, por cierto me llamo kagome y tu-

-Akane, ¿cómo que eres de mi época?, no te entiendo-

\- por eso iremos con la anciana Kaede ella nos dirá- yendo rumbo a la aldea

*pero, ¿como paso esto?, ¿cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Ranma donde estas? *

/-/-/

En el templo Higurashi Ranma se encuentra en el interior del pozo tratando de ver que paso con Akane

-! Akane!, ¿donde estas?-

-!Akane¡- golpeando en interior del pozo

-yo vi que callo aquí,¿ por qué no está?, Akane…-

-Ranma es hora de irnos, busca a Akane- Ranma oyó el grito de Nodoka, irse pero si Akane no está, ella...

Salió del pozo, para ir a buscar al dueño de ese templo el debía saber que paso con Akane..

/-/-/

Akane y kagome van llegando a la aldea cuando se encuetran con...

-kagome, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿por que te vas a si ? -inuyasha apareció en frente de kagome

-inuyasha-

-dime ¿dónde estabas?-

-he, yo...-

-¿y ella quien es?- dijo viendo como Akane se encontraba detrás de ella con ropa parecida a la época de kagome

-kagome...acaso el...pozo-

-ella es Akane- Akane hizo una pequeña referencia cuando la presentaron

-y no sé como ocurrió, pero...ella logro atravesar el pozo...-

-ella...pero kagome el pozo lleva inactivo un año-

-ya lo sé, por eso vamos con la abuela Kaede- dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

 **Continuara…**

 **Mi primer crossover de Inuyasha y Ranma espero que le guste**

 **Gracias a** **Cristaniakarly y a inuyashawow xD**

 **Bay bay**

 **Atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager**


End file.
